Warriors: New Beginning
by Shadow-teh-ninja
Summary: Welcome to the new world of warriors! Meet the new clans! Treeclan, Cloudclan, Lakeclan, Nightclan and Starclan! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! These are me and my sisters warriors code!


**A/N:** **I'm so sorry! It took me longer than I thought! I had to add some stuff cause my sis told me to add more action and stuff to it! I apologize for the fact that It is late!**

CHAPTER 1

Dovestar walked inside the nursery seeing Honeyheart who just gave birth to Silverkit 6 moons ago. Russetpaw walked in also staring at the ball of fur's breath rising and falling. Dovestar looked at Honeyheart, "Finally, the other one has come to Treeclan."

Honeyheart stared in awe. "Are you sure that Silverkit is one of the two that posses the power?"

Dovestar held her gaze on the sleeping kit. "I have been surer in my life. The time has come for the two that will save the clans." She walked out in time the stars were dotting in the sky.

Russetpaw was still in the nursery and cocked his head, "What do you mean by 'The two'?"

Silverkit woke at the sound of Russetpaw's voice. She yawned and her eyes were as wide as they had ever been. "Today is the day I'm going to be made an apprentice! I'm finally six moons!"

Russetpaw rolled his eyes. "I can't WAIT to see who your mentor is." He teased.

Silverkit's eyes gleamed with amusement "My mentor might be even better than yours, stupid furball!"

"Nothing can be better than the LEADER." Russetpaw gloated.

Silverkit's stared at him "We'll see then won't we?"

Meanwhile, Dovestar jumped onto the Highcliff "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath the Highcliff for a clan meeting!" Cats started gathering beneath the cliff and sat for the upcoming news. Dovestar saw Silverkit next to the cliff and continued "By naming apprentices, we show the Treeclan will survive and remain strong. Silverkit, from now on until you earn your true warrior name you shall be known as Silverpaw. I Dovestar am ready for another apprentice so I will mentor Silverpaw along with Russetpaw." After Dovestar finished, Dovestar climbed down and touched noses with Silverpaw.

"But that's against the warrior code!" Clawstorm yowled.

Dovestar gave him the death glare and replied coldly "These are two apprentices that need special training. Unless you have a better idea, I would like to hear it." Clawstorm closed his jaws and muttered under his breath.

Everybody except for Clawstorm was calling Silverpaw's new name and congratulated her. Silverpaw gleamed and walked over to Russetpaw, "I told you I could get a better mentor than you." She purred teasingly.

Russetpaw growled. _I wanted Dovestar all to myself._ He thought clearly irritated.

Silverpaw heard him growl and cuffed him hard on the head. "STUPID FURBALL!"

Russetpaw stalked toward the freshkill pile where his littermate Graypaw was. "At least Graypaw has Dapplestorm." He muttered as he came closer to his littermate.

Dovestar called Silverpaw over and called her for a hunting patrol. "Russetpaw you are on the patrol and Dapplestorm is going with you and Dapplestorm, take you're apprentice." Dovestar told Dapplestorm and Russetpaw. Silverpaw gave Russetpaw a hard glare; she was not talking to him since he growled at her.

"Hey Graypaw…" Russetpaw sighed.

"Hi Russetpaw! Hey Silverpaw!" She said happily.

Silverpaw looked at them. "Hey Graypaw. Hey Stupid."

"Silverpaw, he's just in shock of what happened at the Highcliff. Poor thing…" Graypaw replied for Russetpaw.

Silverpaw glared at Graypaw, "Still no excuse for being a stupid piece of mouse dung!" Graypaw sighed. Russetpaw opened his jaws to argue but clamped shut when Dovestar came into view.

Dovestar looked at Silverpaw and Russetpaw. "You both are to go to the training ground for some battle training." Dovestar paused and looked at Graypaw. "You better hurry Graypaw. Your mentor is going to leave you behind!" Silverpaw looked at Russetpaw. "Come on mouse brain lets get going." Silverpaw walked off clearly irritated. .

"Silverpaw… I was clearly shocked by the fact that Dovestar took on another apprentice!" Russetpaw said to Silverpaw. "I was about to say the same thing as Clawstorm." Silverpaw turned around and pounced on Russetpaw claws unsheathed and knocked him off balance and pinned him to the ground. She growled at him then got up. "Hey! I have no clue what I did but I'm sorry!" Russetpaw sighed as they went to the training ground. When they got to the training ground they practiced fighting. Silverpaw looked at Russetpaw and then went under him and belly raked him, this time claws sheathed.

"What was that for?!" Russetpaw choked and then cuffed her. HARD. Silverpaw looked at him in shock so she unsheathed her claws and leaped on him again knocking him to the ground and belly raked him and scratched him muzzle. Russetpaw huffed and flung her from his hind paws to the end of the training camp. "Ha ha!" He shouted to Silverpaw.

Silverpaw got to her paws and ran back towards Russetpaw snarling, "Don't you _**DARE**_ do that again or else you will have to explain to Dovestar why your tail went missing!" Silverpaw stomped off furious.

"Silverpaw, Its just training! I didn't mean to throw you that far!" he called after her and her rampage. Silverpaw's only reply was a growl that turned into a snarl and kept on walking toward the apprentices den. Sparrowwing overheard the conversation and asked, "What's going on Silverpaw?" Silverpaw sat by the tree stump and slumped down to an angry reply. "Aw come on Silverpaw! I'm your father's littermate! You can tell me!" He commented.

Silverpaw looked at him and relaxed a little. "It's Russetpaw, he is being so fox hearted it's as if he doesn't want me around! He's like a piece of crow food; the crows are not satisfied until you die!"

"Both of you are learning to control your strength. Remember, Russetpaw has been an apprentice for one moon now. He's older than you by just a moon." Sparrowwing soothed. Silverpaw calmed a little until she saw who was behind Sparrowwing. It was Russetpaw and then tensed up again. "Silverpaw, you need to get use to him. He may be older but both of you can teach each other new things." Sparrowwing put his tail on her shoulder. "Besides, how hard can he be?"

Silverpaw looked at him slightly annoyed. "Do you really want to know?"

"No, not really. But you two can teach each other new things. Things other cats can't do." He calmly replied.

Silverpaw looked up. "Fiiiiinnnneeee." She moaned then headed for the training ground.

**At the Training Ground**

Silverpaw walked up to Russetpaw "I'm sorry for what I did to you…" She hung her head ashamed.

Before her head fell Russetpaw caught it on his tail. "I'm sorry for flinging you so hard…" He replied. Silverpaw felt so ashamed she buried her face into Russetpaw's fur.

Sparrowwing flicked his tail against Russetpaw's ear and whispered "she's all yours."

Russetpaw blushed "I don't think I'm ready…"

Silverpaw looked up "Ready for what?"

"Nothing…" he said. "I just don't think I'm ready for battle!" He teased and lightly shoved Silverpaw. Russetpaw and Silverpaw turned seeing that he wanted to talk to Russetpaw privately so Silverpaw left the training ground. "Yes Sparrowwing?" Russetpaw asked.

Sparrowwing looked at him. "I can see that Silverpaw seems to be getting very close to you."

"AHHHHH!" Russetpaw squealed. "I just want to be friends!"

Sparrowwing stared at him. "You don't have to lie to me Russetpaw, tell me the truth."

"Fiiiiinnnneeee…" Russetpaw sighed and started explaining that he liked her but just wanted to be friends.

Sparrowwing sighed "You know that she likes you more than just friends, everyone in Treeclan sees it!"

Russetpaw stared at him like he was a badger. "You, you mean…"

Sparrowwing nodded. "What I want you to do is monitor what she says and does and you'll see that I am not lying."

"Fiiiiinnnneeee…" Russetpaw sighed and padded back to camp.

**At Camp**

Silverpaw saw Russetpaw and darted across the clearing. "Hey Russetpaw! Let's go hunting; I want to show you some new hunting moves I learned!"

"You need to take a warrior." Fuzzyflower commented, since she overheard. Sparrowwing overheard too.

"I will go with them then" Sparrowwing said looking at Russetpaw hoping he got the message. Russetpaw nodded. Sparrowwing looked cheerful. Silverpaw purred and walked side by side with Russetpaw into the forest where juniper berries grew the best.

"Silverpaw, I have a question." Russetpaw said not looking at her.

Silverpaw turned and looked at Russetpaw. "Yes Russetpaw?"

"If you could have a mate, who would it be?" Russetpaw asked finally turning his head to look at her.

Silverpaw grew hot, she was pretty sure that Russetpaw could feel her blushing and growing hot "Well-" They were interrupted by yowls from Cloudclan warriors. From what she knew those warriors were Stonefire, Eaglefeather, and Otterfur.

Sparrowwing looked at them "What are you doing on Treeclan territory?" He snarled. Silverpaw did not wait for an answer. She leaped into battle and attacked Otterfur. She belly raked her and nipped her hind legs causing her to get off balance and leaped onto her back. Otterfur ran off, to shocked and to injured to fight back. Eaglefeather and Stonefire looked surprised, but did not back down. Eaglefeather lunged at Sparrowwing and Stonefire went for Russetpaw's head. Russetpaw ducked, flipped over and raked Stonefire's belly, and tossing him with his hind legs. Silverpaw looked to see the warriors flee and screeching in pain. This was something to report to Dovestar, she was glad that the question that Russetpaw asked was now long forgotten. On their way back to camp, Russetpaw was trotting next to Silverpaw, "Hey… about that question. Who WOULD you chose?"

Silverpaw looked at him "you are going to ask that after what just happened?"

"Yup." Was his only reply.

Silverpaw rolled her eyes and went to Dovestar's den. "Ok! You can tell me later!" Russetpaw shouted watching her go into the den.

"The fight was just a cover up you know that right?" Sparrowwing said making Russetpaw jump.

"How?" He questioned smoothing his fur down.

"She wanted you to forget about the question. Trust me. She likes you more than just a friend." Sparrowwing replied as Silverpaw and Dovestar came out of the leaders den.

Dovestar called for Sparrowwing to come over to her. She dismissed Silverpaw and she came over to Russetpaw. "Come on Russetpaw! We never finished our hunt!"

"We still need a warrior." He replied.

"Hey Dovestar! Can we please go finish our hunt?" Silverpaw asked.

Dovestar looked at them "you may go. Be careful."

"Th-That… works… to…" Russetpaw commented confusingly. They were in the middle of the forest when they compared on how much they had. Silverpaw had caught two mice, one squirrel, and three sparrows, counting her blackbird, she had caught seven pieces of prey altogether. As for Russetpaw, he caught a dove, a sparrow, a squirrel and a pitiful mouse.

"This works, we better get back to camp before Dovestar starts to worry." Silverpaw mewed. Her pelt brushed Russetpaw's as they headed back.

"I think we need an extra warrior." Russetpaw muffled between fur and feathers. Silverpaw was starting to get nervous being alone with Russetpaw. Russetpaw felt her tense up. "What's wrong?"

Silverpaw turned to him "just a little nervous."

"Bout what?"

"About something" Silverpaw saw a squirrel and sat down. "Come here squirrely come on squirrely, squirrely, squirrely"

Russetpaw leapt and killed it with a swift blow to the neck. "That's no way to catch prey."

Silverpaw purred "I know but I thought I could at least try so that when I caught it I could share it with you."

Russetpaw layed in front of Silverpaw. "Don't you think we should take it back to camp with the rest of the prey?"

Silverpaw looked at him. "We caught enough prey for our clan to have a feast, besides I want to spend time with my friend."

Russetpaw blushed "If we get in trouble, I'm blaming you." He teased.

Silverpaw gleamed. "Wouldn't miss it." She sat very close to Russetpaw, when they finished, they carried the rest of the prey towards the camp. When they got there, they dropped the prey on the fresh kill pile and went back to the apprentices den.

The next morning Russetpaw awoke with a screech from the nursery. One of the queens was having kits.

"What's wrong Russetpaw?" She said with a worry.

Russetpaw sighed "oh its nothing."

Silverpaw still looked worried and then froze "That's my mother!" Silverpaw ran across the clearing to see that her mother was yowling. "A badger took them! A badger to them!"

Dovestar stepped out of her den "What happened?" She asked. As Honeyheart explained what happened to Riverkit and Thunderkit, Silverpaw turned to Russetpaw "let's go get that badger!"

Russetpaw looked at her. "All right but I am not taking blame!"

"Okay but we will need traveling herbs first, and I can get some from Whiskerpaw!" Silverpaw walked to the medicine cat den and Russetpaw followed. Whiskerpaw saw them and got the traveling herbs. Silverpaw stared at him "How did you know?"

Whiskerpaw looked up "I have known you two long enough to know that you would do something like this."

"If we get in trouble SILVERPAW is taking the blame." Russetpaw whispered so no one would hear them.

Whiskerpaw looked at Russetpaw then to Silverpaw "Whatever… just eat them and go before Dovestar notices!"

Silverpaw ate the bitter tasting herbs and left the camp with Russetpaw. As soon as Silverpaw hit the great ancestor tree, she caught a whiff of the badger. The badger had left a trail for them to follow fortunately. When they followed the trail they were at the edge of Treeclan territory. That's where they found the badger nest with a hint of Treeclan. Silverpaw started feeling nervous. "Alright let's just go in and get what belongs to Treeclan!"

Russetpaw yowled and jumped on to the badgers back and screeched "Give us the kits back you mangy good for nothing lump of fur!" Silverpaw yowled a battle cry and went under the badger and belly raked it then nipped the hind leg. She moved just in time before the badger collapsed and she nipped the badger's neck to paralyze it. It didn't work until Russetpaw nipped the badger's leg and it fled from its territory. Silverpaw the kits names and they came scampering over to her, freaked out by the fact that they were taken.

"That was scary! Take us home Silverpaw!" Riverkit squealed. Silverpaw rushed to grab her and Russetpaw rushed to get Thunderkit and scampered out of the badgers den in case the badger came back. No one said a word on the way back. Not even the kits.

When they got back, Dovestar and Honeyheart were waiting. Dovestar flicked her tail irritably. Honeyheart ran up to them as soon as she saw them clearly worried. "Are you ok!" She said sniffing Silverpaw and the kits. She looked over at Russetpaw. "Are you ok?" They set the kits down and they scampered to Honeyheart.

Dovestar looked at them. "Did you fight this badger alone?"

Russetpaw nodded. "Yes we did."

Dovestar turned toward Honeyheart "I think it is time for their warrior names!" Honeyheart nodded. "Then it is decided. The ceremony is tonight!"


End file.
